Correspondence
by Mis Chi Evous
Summary: Sequel to my story "Tested In Fire." *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

A small plot bunny who had rather sharp, pointed teeth. This does take place in the "TIF" universe, so if you haven't read that, you'll only be  
mildly lost.  
  
This is for my mum.  
  
Chapter One: Autumn  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Ron has pointed out to me that I'm a bloody idiot for writing to you when you've just got on the Hogwarts Express, but it seems so odd for me not to be there that I had to write to you right away.  
  
I can guarantee I'm missing you terribly, right now, and we've probably been apart for less than an hour. Just goes to show I've completely and totally lost my mind. That's all right, I'm rather liking my brainless state.  
  
I don't want to think that you won't be able to function without me, but do you think you'll miss me?  
  
Love from your, Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Of course I miss you, you wonderful git. It just doesn't seem right to be here at Hogwarts without you.  
  
I had a vision, just a few minutes ago, so I thought I would write to you immediately and tell you what was what while it was all fresh in my mind. It was different from all the others I have been having, you know? This one was sort of. happy.  
  
I was walking in this garden of a small, cheerful house; rather like the one we saw when we went strolling that one Saturday. There were some differences, though, this house wasn't white, more of a sage green, and instead of red shutters and a red door it had white shutters and a dark green door. Oh, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Well, anyway, I was in the garden and around the corner came two black haired boys chasing a garden gnome. I shouted at them, half-heartedly, to leave the poor dear alone, but they only laughed and said, "But it it's so much fun, Mum." They looked disturbingly like you. It was so. homey.  
  
Well, now that I've embarrassed myself fully, I'll sign off.  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Are you sure that was a vision and not a daydream? I'm only kidding. It sounds wonderful, for the both of us. Unless, of course, you got married to someone that resembled me, and the fact that the children looked like me was a coincidence, then it wouldn't be so wonderful. I'd like to think that the reason the children in your vision looked like me was because I had some part in their formation. Speaking of which. Well, Ron says I can't possibly write that in a letter, and especially not a letter to his sister. He's here for a bit of a rest before he starts his job as a clerk in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  
  
Well, my try-outs for the Quidditch League are underway. I'll let you know how that works out, though the Cannons have already made some offers for me. They think that I might be the one to turn their program around. I told them that they were over-rating my ability. They didn't seem to think so.  
  
I was wondering, when is your first Hogsmeade visit? I'd like to come down and see you. Maybe we could get a bit of snog and a conversation in before you have to go back to school.  
  
Love from your,  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm not entirely certain about the parentage of the children in my vision. Perhaps you'd better step up your efforts if you'd like the job. "A bit of a snog and a conversation." Honestly, I've read more romantic things on the labels of the socks that Percy buys. That's not to say I wouldn't enjoy it. Our next Hogsmeade visit is in October. If you're not there, I can assure that you have felt less pain from rogue Bludgers bent on killing you. The difference is I understand that there are things much worse than death.  
  
Speaking of Quidditch, good luck with your try-outs, though you know that I know that you will do well. There's no doubt in my mind that you'll know by the end of the week who your next employer will be.  
  
What is Ron doing reading your letters to me, anyway? I've seen some of his letters to Hermione, and believe me, he has no room to talk.  
  
I'm missing you terribly. Give all my love to Ron and Hermione. I can't wait to see you again.  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Your confidence in me has reassured me to no end. I've signed with the Cannons. Ron's over the roof in excitement, but that wasn't why I've chosen them. They're close to home, and they're traveling schedule is lighter, because, well, they just don't do very well. They've managed to hook Oliver Wood as the new Keeper, though, so we'll see what happens to the team's lack of motivation. I'm certainly shaking in my new dragonhide boots.  
  
As to Hogsmeade in October, you can rest assured that I will be there. If there is one thing I wish to evade in this world, Ms. Weasley, it is your wrath. Besides which, I haven't kissed you or touched you in sixteen days, six hours, and two minutes. That's a long time for a bloke to go. As to romantic side of me, I'm afraid it's buried deep. I'm breaking out the shovels to get to it for you. I can't promise you poetry, but next time I want to snog you, I think I'll be a bit more. eloquent.  
  
How's your term going? You're not speaking much of it. I want to know everything.  
  
Love from your, Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You'll have to forgive me if this letter doesn't make much sense. I'm afraid my brain has been stuffed to the bursting with knowledge and homework. Do you want to know why they call them the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests? Because all of the work you have to go through to take the test fries your brain so that you can't concentrate to take them! But, I guess you already knew that. In case you'd forgotten, though, I thought I'd refresh your memory.  
  
I think my hand is permanently cramped. Professor Black made us write three rolls of parchment on the benefits of constant vigilance for the ordinary wizard. The female Professor Lupin has been working me much harder than ever before, and I'm afraid Harry, dear, that I'm finding refuge in visions, or daydreams, if you will, of you. I'll hope you'll forgive me in putting you into the sort of. awkward situations that dream Harry has been in, but it's been entertaining for me.  
  
For instance, I was walking down the hallway towards the Charms classroom when I spotted a broom closet. I thought to myself, "What if Harry were here?" Then I proceeded to imagine all sorts of delightful things, only we had a time limit, you see. I had five minutes to get to my next class. You were rather. agile.  
  
Anyway, in Care of Magical Creatures we're studying unicorns. I was still able to touch them, which made some of the girls in my class raise their eyebrows and mutter. Apparently, with a bloke like you, I should have utilized the benefits. I will, too, but not for some time yet. Or a short amount of time, it depends on you. and when you hand me a ring.  
  
It sounds kind of odd to have those last two paragraphs back to back. I guess you'll understand though. I've got to go, I've a Potions essay to finish and I've only got about four hours before I conk out.  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Sounds like you're working hard studying. Have Hermione owl you all her notes. She has them filed. I've seen the folders. That should make your work a bit easier.  
  
The cramping in your hand does go away, you know. It just takes a while. Sometimes I feel a twinge in my writing hand, but I've been told that passes too.  
  
Broom closets, heh? Well, I can assure you that are many romantic places in Hogwarts, and none of them quite rank up there with the broom closet. Now, as I've been told there are only really two ways to attack the broom closet situation. There's the "fast and furious" and the "cramped and uncomfortable" way. Seeing as how I obtained this information from your brothers, I think we can disregard that piece of information. Although, the idea of spending time with you in a broom closet inspired me to take a cold shower. A very long, very cold shower. You've accomplished your mission for the week, Ginny.  
  
Practice was insane. Oliver's pretty much taken over the time, and though I didn't think it was possible, Ginny, my love, he's got worse. We were up at four thirty in the bloody morning. Oliver called us personally to make sure. We required to be at the pitch by four forty-five, and we didn't get a chance to leave until three that afternoon. He's crazy. He's a genius, but he's crazy. I can already tell it's going to be good working with him again.  
  
Living in Sirius's house is odd when he's not here on the weekdays. On the weekends we go out, and work on these motorcycles we're going to rig to fly. Sirius said he's got a pretty good idea what not to do this time, so it should be slightly less dangerous. I'm prepared for just about anything. If I break my neck, though, you can have my socks. I'm sure you'll find something romantic on their labels.  
  
Ron and Hermione send their love. They've decided to move in with each other, although Ron tells me that it's "not that way".  
  
I've got to go. I'm having supper with the Lupins. Anna is making me her spaghetti. I can't wait.  
  
Love from your, Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Let me guess. They had you over for dinner so that Anna could tell you the good news in person.  
  
Isn't it wonderful? I'm afraid we're going to have to cut down some of our talking and snogging time to buy something for the baby. Anna doesn't know, but it's a boy. Her Divination sense has been heightened with her pregnancy, but it seems that she's blocked with her own future. I think that she knows that I know, but she hasn't asked me to tell her anything. There's something about surprise for Seers.  
  
Yes, that was a hint. I'm thinking of something that's red and smells pretty that you can buy at a florist shop.  
  
Class work keeps getting rougher and rougher. I think that the day at Hogsmeade with you will be just what I need. See you in two days.  
  
I'm missing you, Harry Potter. So much so that it's ridiculous. I won't let it affect my school work, or anything of that nature, but sometimes when I close my eyes, I can almost smell you behind me and I turn around quickly, and you're not there. Two days is not fast enough.  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Of course they invited me so that they could tell me! You should have seen Remus. The old bloke is so proud and happy he can hardly see straight. He didn't think that he and Anna could have a child, or so he tells me. Thought they were both too old, or something, and Anna's on cloud nine. They've got all these plans. The poor kid. I had to tell them to slow down because he wasn't even born yet.  
  
So, it's a boy? Why am I not surprised that you know that? What do you think they'll name him?  
  
Remus told me some things about my parents, about the plans they'd made for me when Mum found out that she was pregnant. I'm learning more about them every day. Sirius has photo albums, and things that I didn't even know existed, like notes they all wrote in class. Either Sirius was a paper saver, or my mum had more access to their stuff than they thought.  
  
I'm missing you, too. The blokes on the Cannons keep pictures of their girls in their lockers. Says it keeps them focused. It occurs to me that I don't really have a picture of you. just you. Will you send one or have one ready for me tomorrow? I think that might help.  
  
It's only twenty-six hours, fifteen minutes and nineteen. no, eighteen seconds until I get to see you again. I find myself wondering if your hair still smells the same, if your laugh is as wonderful as I remember it, and if you taste as good as I seem to think you do. The time keeps ticking, but not fast enough for me. Now I've got to wait twenty-six hours, thirteen minutes and forty-five seconds.  
  
Love from your, Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thank you for the lovely time in Hogsmeade. The flowers were lovely, the envy of every girl in Gryffindor. I just didn't know you would send so many. They fill my dormitory with a lovely scent. The fact that they were roses didn't escape me either. I don't know how you found out that they were my favorite, but whichever brother it was is getting an especially nice Christmas gift this year.  
  
I can't decide what was my favorite part of the day. Holding your hand and walking into the Three Broomsticks was good. Kissing you in front of the bookstore was amazing. Not kissing you in Zonko's was fun, particularly because of that look you got on your face.  
  
Oh Harry, I miss you so much.  
  
It's only been three days since we last talked, but I have so much to say, to tell you. The necklace you bought me hasn't come off since you clasped it for me. I can still feel the tingle of your fingers on the back of my neck, and your breath there as well. That might have been my favorite part of the day.  
  
You wanted to know about school, so I will tell you. Class work, oh class work. Harry, I'm seriously beginning to fear for my mental health. I've learned so many spells and wand movements and charms and counter curses that I found myself trying to levitate something with "Wingardium Flipendo" the other day. The result was not pretty, but I didn't have to spend too much time in the hospital wing.  
  
I've decided to start every other sentence with Harry, as it's beginning to be my favorite word. As in, "guess what Harry sent me?" or, "Harry wrote to me yesterday and said the loveliest thing", or just simply on a sigh, "Harry." It's nice to have time to sigh over you, Harry. See?  
  
Harry, I've enclosed that picture for you. It warmed my heart that you would ask for one. I've been walking on air so much lately that friends keep having to pull me back to the ground, and it's all your fault.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
The N.E.W.T.s continue to destroy your brain cells, I see. I wish I could have been a fly on the wall when you set that feather on fire.  
  
You gave me a bad moment there when you said you hadn't taken the necklace off. It took a vast amount of concentration to pull my mind from all the places you would have had to have worn it if you hadn't, like the shower.  
  
Nobody told me about the roses, I just knew. Well, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. If you ask your mum, though, I'm sure her version would be slightly different.  
  
I'm feeling wonderful now. So much better since I've seen you and we've talked. It wasn't too painful to visit Hogsmeade, to see where Neville had died, though it still hurts me. I wish that we could have done something differently to change all that, but we couldn't have, and I'm beginning to realize that.  
  
It's now my job to float in the air, but your letters make that so much easier, I probably wouldn't have to use my Firebolt if Wood didn't make me after I receive one of your letters.  
  
You said you couldn't decide what your favorite memory of our day in Hogsmeade was, but I know what mine is. You get this wonderful look in your eyes when I'm about to kiss you. It's surprise, and wonder, and mischief, all at once. I love that look, and you, so my favorite memory is standing outside of the bookstore and kissing you senseless, because that look stayed in your eyes for a bit longer.  
  
Ron and Hermione have had a bit of a falling out, again. I'm sure it will all blow over soon enough, but I'm just giving you a warning.  
  
Love from your, Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Mum says that the idea was, of course, all yours, but that she poked you a bit in the right direction. You're off the hook.  
  
I'm glad to hear that you aren't feeling so. mopey, though I would recommend using your Firebolt, even if you think you don't need it. I love your neck too much for you to break it.  
  
Ron and Hermione again, hmm? Let's stay out of this one, Harry.  
  
I miss you, and I'll love you forever. I've got to go now, my eyes won't stay open. Tell Hedwig to rest a bit. She's looking peaky.  
  
Love from your, Ginny 


	2. Winter

This is for my fellow members of The Order Of The Vixen. A great time was  
had by all… Also, parts of this were inspired by Stephen, and the conversation we had about Drunk!Chi and female logic. Thanks for keeping me going, though you  
didn't know it at the time. The Quibbler articles are all his fault.  
  
Chapter Two: Winter  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Where are you? You haven't written to me in a week! This isn't like you. Please, send something to me that I know you're okay.  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
The Daily Prophet November 3, 1998  
  
The Boy Who Lived, Quite Literally…  
  
Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was discovered dead today in a Dublin alley….  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Where are you? You're not dead, Dad says so. Please come back.  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
The Daily Prophet November 6, 1998  
  
Potter's Fiancée Denounces Press  
  
Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter's supposed fiancée, released a statement to the press today stating that the body of the man found in Dublin is not that of the wizarding world's young hero.  
  
"Such a statement without proof or confirmation is ridiculous!" she exploded to the assembled press…  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I love you.  
  
Ginny  
  
The Daily Prophet November 10, 1998  
  
Potter Still Missing  
  
As the holidays approach, Harry Potter has not yet returned to England, and although the body of the man in Dublin was positively identified as Michael Connery, there are many in England who believe he's not coming back.  
  
"He always was a bit of a strange one," Pansy Parkinson told The Daily Prophet. "I've always said he was barking mad…."  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I'm not dead. Hedwig's going to stay with you for a while, okay? I miss you terribly, and I love you more than I can say. There's no time to explain. Just trust me on this one.  
  
Love from your, Harry  
  
The Daily Prophet November 20, 1998  
  
Christmas as Usual?  
  
Ginny Weasley is continuing to prepare for holidays at home with the family as if The Boy Who Lived is returning. The Weasley family was unavailable for comment as to whether or not they had heard from Harry Potter…  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you think I'm going to put up with this for one minute longer, you've got another think coming! If I knew where you were, I'd come and skin you alive myself. This is just about the worst stunt you've ever performed.  
  
Now, you either write to me and tell me what's going on, or you come and apologize to me in person, either way is acceptable. If not, I may never speak to you again.  
  
Damn it, can't you see how worried I am? My heart is in a constant state of pain. I don't know where you are, how you are, and what you're doing. Please, take pity on me. I love you so…  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
The Daily Prophet November 30, 1998  
  
Lethal Argument?  
  
Loud bangs and clangs erupted from the home of Mr. Ronald Weasley and longtime girlfriend, Hermione Granger, this afternoon. Apparently no one was injured in the argument, but Ministry officials stated that they're looking into the cause of the eruption of magical power that supposedly rocked the house when Mr. Weasley lost his temper…  
  
The Quibbler November 30, 1998  
  
Potter Missing, Or Just "Miss" ing?  
  
Sources tell The Quibbler that Harry Potter was spotted on a street in the American city of Chicago last Tuesday, dressed as a woman and singing "Respect" at the top of his voice…  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
There's no need for you to come find me, dearest. I'm still in England, I've just made myself… unavailable. I've been looking for an old enemy of mine (can't say much more here) with a group of old friends who've taken me into their confidence.  
  
Ginny, I love you. No one else would put up with me the way that you do. I wish I could be there right now, telling you everything, holding you, but I can't. Not yet. The war isn't over yet.  
  
Love from your, Harry  
  
The Daily Prophet December 2, 1998  
  
Warrant Reissued!  
  
The Minister of Magic reissued the warrant for the arrest of Lucius and Draco Malfoy earlier this afternoon. When questioned of his motives, the Minister was noncommittal, and would only tell The Prophet, "The Ministry has it on high authority that these individuals are still alive, and at large. The public is not safe until we capture them…"  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm not even going to ask anymore. I can't stand having you tell me that you can't. I suppose I could tell you what's new with my life.  
  
The N.E.W.T.s are approaching fast, and I fear that I will never be ready. I feel a very typically Hermione-like panic attack settling in. If you were here, you'd tell me that I'm brilliant and that I shouldn't worry overmuch, so I have taken to telling myself that, but that doesn't stop me from waking up at three in the morning, trying to list the twelve uses of Norwegian Ridgeback hide in Potions.  
  
The Christmas holidays should be lovely. Please tell me that you'll be there at The Burrow. It won't be the same without you, and I desperately need this, at least, to be the same.  
  
Bill tells me in his letters that this feeling I'm having is called "growing up", and that my separation from you has changed me in good ways, but I can only do so much changing, my love. So, be home for the holidays this year, okay?  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
The Quibbler December 5, 1998  
  
Death Eater Revolution! Or Evolution…  
  
Sources tell The Quibbler that former members of the Dark Lord's entourage have taken to living on a island off of France, where they are working on their collective memoirs, which they hope to sell to a number of interested civilians, along with a unique bottle of perfume made just for them by one of their number. The cost of the perfume is reputed to be five Sickles per ounce…  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I'll be there.  
  
Love from your, Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I find myself missing you at odd moments. It's one of those odd moments right now, and though I know that you don't have the luxury of writing to me while you're on this Holy Quest of yours, I thought you might enjoy hearing from me, if I ever get the courage to send this letter.  
  
Do you know when I first knew I loved you? Beyond, of course, the crush that I thought I had to live with. It was the beginning of sixth year, when you caught the Snitch before Charlie did. Coming out of that rosebush, there was this look of pure ecstasy on your face, and I thought to myself, "I want to be the one to put that look there." Little did I know that you would love me, as well. Oh, my heart nearly bursts at that memory.  
  
How about our first kiss? You asked me if I ever thought of you kissing me… and I did! I still do. By my count it's been one month, twenty- three days and six hours since you've touched your lips to mine. That's a long while for a girl to go.  
  
Christmas seems so much longer away than it ever has, even when I was a small child. This sounds so corny, but the only way I'll be happy this holiday is if you're there.  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
The Quibbler December 15, 1998  
  
Potter Sighting!  
  
The Boy Who Lives was spotted, sources say, just outside of Tokyo, selling Firewhiskey to under-aged wizards…  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I just got your letter. I wish I could tell you everything that's in my heart, but even if I did have the time, I don't think there's enough paper in the world. There's a pause now, so I might just get a chance to write you a decent letter.  
  
You speak of Christmas being a long way away for you, but I think that it is even longer away for me. I'm trying my hardest to stay alive, because I know the consequences of me failing would be more horrible than I care to imagine. Ginny, there's so much more here than The Daily Prophet is reporting. I'm in danger every day, and it's only getting worse.  
  
I know that if I made any sort of suggestion about breaking off our relationship, you would cut it down in an instant, and Ginny Weasley, thank Merlin for that. You're the rock that's keeping me centered through this whole thing.  
  
You have no idea how much your previous letter cheered me up. Please, keep them coming. I have to leave again, and not half of what I want to say to you is said. I love you. Remember that.  
  
Love from your, Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thank Merlin I just received your letter. I had this feeling that something terrible had happened, but I couldn't focus on anything. The future seems even more blurry than usual. Christmas is only two days away. Please stay alive for two more days.  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
The Daily Prophet December 24, 1998  
  
One Dead, Two Injured in Post-Voldemort Death Eater Attack  
  
Lucius Malfoy is dead at the hands of Harry Potter, says an official Ministry source. During an attempt to find this ex-Death Eater, Harry Potter stumbled upon his hideout and took on twenty of them to get to the mastermind behind the recent uprising attempts. Harry escaped with his life, but not uninjured. He is being cared for at St. Mungo's….  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Get well soon. I'm sorry this one doesn't sing.  
  
Apparently, because I'm not family, they won't let me in to see you. Your condition is too critical. Dad's trying to work things out.  
  
When you get out, we're going to have to have a serious heart-to-heart talk about you risking your life like this.  
  
Sorry about the smudging. I honestly tried not to cry.  
  
I love you, you stupid git.  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Thank you for the wonderful, wonderful Christmas gift, though I wish you had sent a card or a letter along with it. I'm going to frame it and hang it above my mantle when I get out of this place. New Year's has come and gone, and I'm still here! They won't let me out because I'm not stable. I'll tell them why I'm not stable! I haven't seen you in ages.  
  
But I'm sure telling them that wouldn't be advantageous.  
  
I know how you taste, I know how you smell, I know how you laugh, how you smile, but I want to see you again, if for no other reason than to convince myself that you really exist.  
  
I've read, and reread, the letter that you sent me when I was first imprisoned. They've only recently let me have parchment and ink. Apparently I might try to kill myself. Just goes to show you the rubbish that they believe in here.  
  
I'm going to have to see you again sometime. I miss you horribly.  
  
Love from your, Harry  
  
The Quibbler January 17, 1998  
  
Potter Escapes Hospital!  
  
According to a credible source, Harry Potter escaped from St. Mungo's yesterday….  
  
The Daily Prophet January 17, 1998  
  
According to a credible source, Harry Potter escaped from St. Mungo's yesterday…  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Meet me in the passageway to Hogsmeade. You know the one.  
  
Love from, Harry  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Seeing you again was wonderful! I've been on cloud nine all day, and I think Professor Black suspects something. Though I'm not entirely happy about you leaving St. Mungo's, I can understand your reasons now. Go to The Burrow, like I told you to. You'll be taken care of there, and nothing's going to be able to get to you.  
  
I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I just recently found out what I would do if something ever happened to you, so don't make me go through that again, all right?  
  
Even though we didn't spend a great deal of our time talking, I want you to know that you owe me three hours' worth of kisses. I've written it down on a piece of paper, and it's there collecting interest right now. Pretty soon you'll owe me four hours' worth, and what are you going to do then?  
  
Take care of yourself, Harry Potter. You're my heart.  
  
Love from your, Ginny  
  
The Quibbler January 19, 1998  
  
Potter's Engagement Announced!  
  
Although the press has been calling Ms. Ginny Weasley Harry Potter's fiancée for some time now, Mr. Potter recently made a statement to The Quibbler that tells a different story. "We're not engaged," he told reporters. When asked who he was really going to marry, he sighed and said, "Pansy Parkinson."  
  
According to our source, this is very likely the truth…  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
How many hours' worth am I up to now? Five? Six, perhaps? I'm just going to have to pay up, otherwise I'll spend the rest of my life kissing you. Not that that would be a bad thing.  
  
Ron and Hermione had another argument, and this time they've decided to call the whole relationship off. For good, they say, but I doubt it.  
  
Ginny, they've put me back on active duty. I don't know when I'll get a chance to write to you again. There's still someone out there that owes me a debt. Don't worry, I'll take care of myself. I would never want to hurt your heart.  
  
Love from your, Harry 


	3. Painful Admissions

_Dedicated to Patrick, who's been kind enough to read over my shoulder these past two days. Well, I'm not exactly sure what he's doing, but he's sitting here, so…_

_Also, a quick thanks to Anne, who tolerates me sending her stuff that I write at three in the morning, and stops my panicking attacks with one coherent e-mail, also, she betas for me, which means she should be nominated for sainthood. The other person who I now owe a life debt to is Seren, who not only helped me with the mechanics of the following chapter's plot, but beta'd as well!_

Chapter Three:  Painful Admissions

Dear Harry,

School has been maddening. Absolutely, completely, maddening. I can't even think straight. Honestly, you're lucky that you got out. I thought O.W.L.s were bad, but if I survive these tests, I think I can do anything.

I trust you're keeping yourself alive and well, though it would be nice to see you in person for a change. I know we've taken a few too many risks this year, as far as sneaking off to see each other, but I positively can't wait until the next Hogsmeade visit.

Harry, Ron and Hermione still aren't talking. I wonder what could be wrong. Why don't you try to find out? There's no reason for the two of them to be this serious about breaking up.

I know this is a terribly short letter, but remember, I love you, darling.

Love from your,

Ginny

_Dear Ginny,_

_I've haven't been able to find out much, other than what Ron wants to tell me at the top of his voice. Hermione was acting strangely, though, even before they broke off their romantic relationship. I think that there may be more going on than she's telling us._

_Ginny my love, I'm not going to make it to Hogsmeade. I've tried everything, and I just can't get off work. There's something big going on… I can't tell you much more than that._

_How I wish you were with me! I could hold your hand, or kiss your ear, or whisper sweet nothings to you… the possibilities are endless! For right now, I have to be content with letters, and although I've got to know you in a way I would have thought didn't exist, sometimes I long for you to be here. Then I could tell you everything, and you could tell me that everything was going to be all right, and I could believe you. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much then. _

_You're the most wonderful girl in the world._

_Love from your,_

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

I wish you could tell me what was going on, and to tell you the truth, I'm not going to take much more of this. If I don't get some answers soon, I may very well go insane. Not knowing where you are, what you're doing, who you're with, that's very painful, especially when I know that your life is in danger.

Harry, I know that I've made light of it before, but please be careful. If you died, I just don't think I could live.

Hermione's sent me an owl. She really needs Ron now. The doctors have told her that she'll never be able to have children. It set her off, and that's why she was picking all those fights with Ron. You've got to make him see reason, without giving away anything. Let Hermione tell him. She thinks that if he finds out, he won't love her anymore, or some other ridiculous nonsense. 

Keep yourself and my brother alive.

I am forever yours,

Ginny

The Daily Prophet

May 16, 1999

Weasley In Hospital!

Ronald Weasley, the youngest Weasley brother, was hospitalized earlier this morning. No comment was made to the press, though _The Daily Prophet was told that Mr. Weasley is awake and coherent._

_Dear Ginny,_

_We've just taken Ron into St. Mungo's._

_Thanks to the brilliance of my own department, and the threats I made to several key people, there is a special spell on this letter. Only someone whom I love as much as I do you would be able to read it._

_I think it's time to tell you everything._

_What The Daily Prophet_ said is true. Lucius Malfoy did die because of me, but I didn't kill him.__

_I'm getting ahead of myself._

_Just after I got the job with the Cannons, I was approached by none other than Ronald Weasley with a job offer. It seems your little brother is a bit more than a Clerk at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He's a strategic officer, which shouldn't surprise you, because of his addiction to chess. _

_Anyway, the Department wanted me for what they called "experimental dark defense spell testing." To tell you the truth, they made it sound like a job offer, but it was really more of a "you will do this" type of thing. Needless to say, I wasn't very happy._

_They've put me back to active duty, which means I'll be experimenting with dark defense spells again… translation, fighting the remaining Death Eaters._

_The night before I disappeared at the Department's request, we had a raid on Malfoy Manor planned. Ron had the plan outlined, we had blueprints of the house, and everything was set to go. _

_Things went horribly wrong._

_We were supposed to just capture Lucius and Draco, if he was in residence. Intelligence wasn't sure of his location. Special Aurors were assigned on the mission as well, to keep a disaster from happening._

_If only everyone did their job, then Ron and I wouldn't be in this mess._

_We entered the house with no problems, which should have alerted certain people that there were going to be issues with the mission. We were expecting a bit more security than the wards that we have around The Burrow, and even some Dark Magic wards that would have been much nastier. There were wards that any first year Auror could break, even if they were brain damaged.  Despite how many times they deliver the cautionary speech to us, the Powers That Be don't take kindly to being on the receiving end of that same speech, so we were ordered to search the house._

_Malfoy Manor has dungeons. Huge, vile smelling, nasty dungeons. They look like they haven't removed the skeletons in years. I'm surprised the Ministry hadn't raided the place before._

_Lucius didn't like to keep Dark objects in the main house, but he had them, let me tell you. Some things I'd only ever heard of, and something I hadn't even heard of. Ron and I kept our wits about us and our hands to ourselves, and so we were some of the few that didn't get injured._

_Of course Mr. Malfoy was in residence, and of course he knew we were coming. We walked right into a bloody trap. He was waiting for us._

_Never in all of my life was I so repulsed by the sight of a man. He'd been wasting away, sustaining himself on Dark Magic and the luxury of his physical things._

_Some of the Death Eaters were still about, still practicing. They were looking for Lucius Malfoy, and when they found him, it wasn't going to be pleasant._

_At least, that's what he told us, before two hotheaded idiots entered the room. They panicked at the sight of our prisoner, and started shooting off wild curses._

_I think that's what happened, anyway. It's all a blur. The Department is investigating them, and heaven help them if they have any Dark connections at all. Even though they deserve it, I can't help but feel a bit sorry for them, if they're innocent. If they're guilty, I hope the Department gets to them before Ron and I do. _

_One of their blasted curses caught Lucius's bonds. He was up and out of his chair before either of us could blink._

_He shouted Crucio_ at Ron while the members of our own team made life difficult for me. Ginny, I swear, his legs just buckled under the pressure. __

_Everything seems so foggy now that I think about it. The only thing I can remember clearly is the expression that was on his face. I don't think I've ever seen anyone in that much pain. I had to stop it, stop Lucius, before Ron went insane._

_I levitated one of the conveniently located bones, intending to knock Lucius out. At least, that's what I think I intended to do._

_It did more than knock Lucius out. It killed him. I don't remember anything else, because I fainted._

_God help me._

_I thought that I had done my share for the wizarding world. I never wanted to have to be in one of those situations again, where I would have to fight for my life, for the lives of my friends._

_Is it so wrong to want to rest?_

_Now someone is dead because of me. And not just anyone, someone who could have told us where Draco is._

_I don't think I'll ever be able to relax until he's behind bars, or dead._

_What kind of person does that make me? _

_They wanted to hospitalize Ron and I immediately, but Ron managed to talk them out of it. He said he was just fine, and I was conveniently out of it. It's amazing what a few well-placed curses and exhaustion will do to you. _

_Just this week, when they threatened to activate me again, Ron went to headquarters in my defense._

_Let's just say that the Department really doesn't want to lose Ron. He's brilliant at what he does, not that I'd expect anything less of him._

_Well, they finally saw that Ron couldn't walk in a straight line to save his life. We all know how much that Severe Charm did to him during sixth year, but the only person who can't face it is Ron. _

_The medi-wizard said it was a good thing that the Head of the Department made Ron go in, because it was getting harder and harder for him to walk. He might have lost the ability all together. Without Hermione, he's helpless, and he certainly wouldn't have listened to me._

_As soon as Hermione found out about Ron, she ran over to St. Mungo's and gave him a talking to. I think they're both all sorted out now. She may have told him the news, or she may not have, but either way, they're talking to each other now._

_And they all lived happily ever after._

_Right?_

_Ginny, I'm bone-deep tired. Moving my quill across this paper is a supreme effort. Hedwig is looking very cross, and I take that to mean that I should stop writing and say good night, but when I write to you, it's almost like you're here, and you can put your arms around me and tell me it's going to be all right, and I can lean over and kiss you and make the world go away for us both._

_Maybe that's the thing I miss most about not having you around, or it could be your laugh, which has this very wonderful musical quality. The other possibility is your eyes. Your wonderful brown eyes that tell me everything I need to know with a look._

_The urge to write a sonnet about your eyes is a clear sign that the place I need to be is in bed. The place I want to be is with you. Now, if I could be in bed, and be with you, that'd be nice._

_Really nice, come to think of it._

_Hedwig's poking me with her beak. I fell asleep. Good-bye until next time._

_Yours always, _

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

I've taken to reading your letter at odd moments, and just now only have the time to write back to you. How horrible that is! When you need me most, I'm thinking of Slumber Potions and Patronus Charms.

I know that you'll say that I'm supposed to be thinking of those things, but I'd much rather be thinking of you. You're so much nicer.

Harry, I really don't think that active duty is a good idea. They're wearing you to the bone. I can see it in the wobbliness of the letters that you wrote. I can see it in the words that you choose.

You're still a wonderful person, Harry. You did what you did because you had to. Lucius would have killed Ron. I know it, and you know it.

I wish that you had told me the names of those agents that caused all of this. If they think that the Department is scary, I would have caused them to pass out. No one almost kills my brother and my boyfriend and gets away with it.

I'm expecting their names by the next letter.

My brother's pride has always been his downfall. I wasn't surprised to hear about him refusing to go to the medi-wizard. I love Ron, but I'm constantly surprised that Hermione hasn't killed him by now.

As for me, I know what I miss most about not having you around all the time. It's the way that you'll put your arm around me, and lay your head on my shoulder, even though you have to bend way down. Then you'll say something, and it doesn't have to be particularly brilliant, and just the sensation of your breath on my skin makes think that I could die of happiness. I also like the way you always touch me. It's like you can't get enough of the physical contact. It makes other girls jealous, and makes me very happy.

I wish I could be there, but I can tell you that it's going to be all right from here. I can also tell you that you and I are going to live happily ever after, because we won't settle for anything else.

I'm ignoring the comment about bed.

Get some sleep, love.

I'm always your,

Ginny

_Dear Ginny,_

_I've taken to carrying your letter around with me everywhere. Even Sirius has noticed it, though he keeps the eye rolling to a minimum. I've been told Dad did the same thing with Mum's letters.___

_I've got a question to ask you, Ginny, now that your exams are over…_

The Quibbler

June 27, 1999

Potter's Engagement Announced!

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have finally announced their engagement, and although they were unwilling to give _The Quibbler_ a date, they did tell this reporter that they're both, "extremely happy".

On the subject of Potter's recent engagement, Miss Pansy Parkinson was quoted as saying, "Our love affair could never last. Different houses and all that. I'm not hurt at all." 

According to a reliable source, Miss Parkinson has maxed out her credit card buying Kleenexes.

**

The End! Well, it's been a wonderful time writing this story, and I'm sorry the last installment took so long. It took a desperate e-mail to three people to kick my writer's block in the bum. I never do anything by halves, and this was no exception.

It's time for acknowledgements.

Saint Anne of Canada beta'd all three chapters.

Seren also beta'd the last one. She's a really neat girl, who lets me get sneak peeks of her story. Of course, I beta it, but that's not really the point, right? 

I want to thank Jess and Chelle for putting up with my non-stop whining about this story.

I want to thank Magoo42, a.k.a. Ami, for understanding about web comics and anime.

Stephen I want to thank for being a good friend, and for inspiring some Ron moments in the upcoming sequel. Also, I think he enjoys seeing his name in print. Just kidding, Steve. Just kidding. If I must do penance, PM me.

Also, I want to thank Monty Python. Without their help, I would have given up and cried a long time ago.

And now, for something completely different…

Silence from Chi.


End file.
